


i would have loved you all my life

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Inspired by what could have happened in 3x23, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin has never been ready to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would have loved you all my life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. My feels are dying over the death that has befallen over Teen Wolf today. I needed to get my grief out...
> 
> (Title taken from Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star)

Lydia's blood is rushing, heart thumping loudly in her ears, the  _thump da-dump_ like a bass beat that echoes through her skull. As she runs to catch up with Scott her heels clack against the hard, concreted ground, but that isn't anything compared to  _them_.

The voices. They are all screaming. All of them. Their high-pitched, violent cries rack through Lydia's entire body, entrapping her in their chorus of grief.

They are readying for a death, she knows. And it terrifies her to no end.

As soon as the nogitsune had trapped her with it in that cell, its chilling words, its dark and  _devoid_  tone sending a bone-deep slither to race down her spine, she knew that one would not survive. And when the nogitsune had disappeared, Scott and Stiles appearing a few seconds later to her rescue, the sounds of battle outside sharp to her ears like it was happening right in front of her, it all hit her harder.

 _One of them was not going to make it_.

 _One of_ _them_ _was going to die_.

"L-L-Lydia."

Lydia stops, halting in her steps and turning around, her eyes wide.

 _Stiles_.

She rushes to his side, barely managing to grip him by the shoulders before he slumps to the ground, sliding down the concrete wall.

"Hey,  _hey_ , Stiles." She pats his cheek gently, tries to reassure herself that it isn't  _him_ , not him, it's not this young man that's going to be the one dying tonight.

But his skin is way too pale, not the normal shade of pale it should be but the pale that is ghostly and  _wrong_. The black and purple bruises under his eyes are displaced, shouldn't be there, but yet they are, marking his skin like they're  _meant_ to be here to mock her of how unwell he is.

"No, no, no. Stiles, wake up! Don't—don't you even  _dare_ —" A sob breaks her words off, tears leaking from her eyes and down her face. He isn't opening his eyes, he's not opening his eyes and she's not prepared for this.  _She isn't ready for this yet_.

"I'm not—I'm not ready! Stiles! You hear me,  _I'm not ready_!" She cradles his body to her chest, shivering at the icy shock when their skin meets. He's completely cold, frozen against her, and the heart she wills to beat is not doing anything but emitting silence.

The voices in her head are going mental, their screams a constant shrillness that's tearing her apart, and her mouth opens on a cry of her own to join them, fingers clutching desperately at the hem of Stiles's shirt.

When Scott and the rest of them tear down the hallway, the sight before them has tears burning behind their eyes. Still and speechless, they can't do anything but watch the banshee wail for her lost love.

Lydia's love for Stiles: that is something she's known about all along. She has foolishly ignored it, and now it is too late. He's gone. She has had no choice but to let him go, never knowing the life they could have had together if only she had told him what he meant to her.

 _Lydia Martin has never been ready to say_ _goodbye_.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stydia. I find it hilarious that it's a death fic (not...)


End file.
